


Piney Winston - Quatern Poem

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: On Twitter, I'm doing 12 poems combining SOA character and poetic forms. #TwelveSOAcharacters  #Twelvepoeticforms
Kudos: 2





	Piney Winston - Quatern Poem

Piney (Quatern Form)

He rides with the memory of  
John Teller. His foremost best friend.  
A man he'd miss dearly all the  
days of his take no shit, ever

life. With steely gaze and larger  
than life presence, he placed his hopes  
of the MC onto his best   
friend's offspring. Whom he told often

that he reminded him of who  
he once knew. In another life.  
Blowing the doors off the hinges  
and bodies to serve out justice.

Standing even taller in his  
irreverent moral stature.  
That crumbled at the closest hand,  
altering fate ever after.


End file.
